Passing The Time
by Indi Lestrange
Summary: The students of Hogwarts are stuck at school for Spring Break. And they are SO bored. What will some younger students make the boys do to pass the time?  rated M to be safe, though i dont think it needs it :D


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, and i do plan on updating eventually, just maybe later because i'm about to start all my exams D: **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like i own Harry Potter? No, because if i did, this would have actually been in the books instead of being here.'**

* * *

Ugh I am so shit bored' Draco groaned looked up to stare at the ceiling. It was spring break and due to the Voldemort risk being too high, all students had been required to stay at Hogwarts for the break. Because there were no classes to fill up their time, mostly the students had been sitting in their common rooms having a whole lot of not fun.  
He looked back down and glanced around the common room. Most of the younger Slytherins were occupied playing muggle board games that had been brought in, or just practicing new spells. While the older ones had somewhat paired up into boyfriend and girlfriend to pass the time. Draco hadn't, he was trying to keep some dignity. Blaise hadn't either, just so he could keep Draco company and so they could plan pranks on the Gyffindors, their specialty. And Draco had been sure that the only reason Pansy hadn't paired up was so she could try and get Draco to pair with her.  
'What do muggles do to pass the time, I mean other than these stupid games?' Blaise wondered out loud. A few younger kids heard and came over to them, including a small second year girl called Devin. She was muggleborn, the only muggleborn in Slytherin as far as anyone could remember (Snape had said there were more but most hadn't lasted the full 7 years)  
'They play other games or whatever, like colour in, play dress ups or read a book' Devin said as she sat down with them.  
Blaise pondered this 'Well nobody reads here except for Granger, so that's out. Colouring? Don't babies colour? Ew.'  
Devin smiled 'Well then, looks like we're playing dress ups'  
Draco and Blaise looked at each other then back at Devin 'You're kidding right? Us? In dress ups? I don't even know how to "dress up"' Draco pulled a face. This didn't bother the little Slytherin  
'I'll teach you' she stood up and grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled him up. As Blaise stood up, she looked around the room, trying to establish which of her classmates would be best suited to helping her. She eventually called out to a third year half-blood, Breena. The two girls whispered to each other for a moment before each grabbing one of the older boys and dragging them to their dorms.

The obvious look of disgust of Draco's face matched well with his muttered swearing and promises of revenge on the girls. Suddenly Devin opened a door out of the wall and pulled him in and turned the lights on before disappearing into another seemingly invisible door. Draco didn't know what to do. Everything in the boys' dorms was plain, brightly coloured, obvious and simple. These dorms were apparently the opposite. Devin came back holding a muggle suit with a tie and a tub of hair gel.  
'Here, put this on' she handed him the suit and pushed him into a part of the wall that opened into a wardrobe on the other side.  
He didn't take that long to get dressed, although he couldn't figure out the tie so he walked out and handed it to Devin to fix. She sighed and did the knot for him before passing it back. She looked at him up and down, pulled a face and pointed to the floor. 'Sit' she ordered him and he did with a sigh. With a tub of gel and a comb, Devin managed to turn Draco's famous blond hair into a hideous hairstyle. It was part comb over, and smothered in gel. Devin smiled at her handiwork.  
'Now stay here I'll be back in a minute' Devin said 'and DONT TOUCH THE HAIR!' then she ran out of the room. Draco looked at himself in the mirror that took up a good two-thirds of her wall. Surely she wasn't going to make him go out on public like this? Or even worse, make him go into the Slytherin common room! Suddenly she was back again, grabbed his arm and pulled him out to the common room. Draco was surprised to see that pretty much the whole house was now sitting in neatish rows facing where he just walked out of.  
His appearance brought about a few giggles and some smothered laughs but as a whole, the house was quiet. It was a bit off-putting.  
There was a cough from the back of the room and a few people turned to look back where Breena was now standing.  
She coughed again to make sure everyone was watching before beckoning to the side of the room, where the boys' dorm opened to the common room.  
If Slytherin house had though that Draco's outfit was funny, Blaises' topped it. Breena had successfully got him into a white wedding-style dress and attempted his makeup. The students of Slytherin saw him and dissolved into hysterics which only got worse when he grinned and skipped down the aisle to where Draco was now doubled over with laughter.  
'So', Blaise looked at Draco expectingly, 'like the dress?' more shrieks of laughter from the audience as Draco smiled and leaned over to kiss Blaises' cheek.  
'OI! No kissing the bride before you're married!' Devin yelled with a smile and pushed the two boys apart. She hushed the audience and pulled out a random text book from her bag.  
She hadn't had time to find a book on wizard marriage so she was going to try and mimic a muggle one, she had been to her aunts marriage a few years ago and had a rough idea on how it worked.  
'Will you, Draco Malfoy,' she looked pointedly at him, 'take Blaise Zabini,' she turned to face Blaise, 'to be your husband, uh, in sickness and in health, uhhh' she paused, trying to remember what else had been said. Coming up with nothing, she slammed the book shut, 'blah, blah, blah you may now kiss the bride. The house looked expectingly at them.  
Draco stared back around the stone common room. Remembering his first day at Hogwarts and how big the room had seemed back then. As each year had gone by it had seemed smaller, more students had filled it back then. Because no matter how hard anyone tried to deny it, Slytherin house had fewer students now than ever before. Parents didn't want their children in Slytherin, it was apparently 'too dangerous' and for the most part, they were right.  
Blaise looked at Devin with a smirk, before turning his attention back to Draco. The blond was staring around the room with a sad look on his face. Blaise frowned, and then reached out his hand towards Draco's face.  
Draco, still reminiscing about his more innocent days didn't realize what had happened until suddenly he was kissing Blaise. His first instinct was to pull away, but he didn't, he had been waiting too long for this. As expected, their "audience" erupted into cheers and whistles, before dying down into the occasional whistle and the sound of a few throats being cleared and the kiss deepened and didn't end.  
Neither boy noticed any of the jeers of their classmates. Their minds were far from thing about little things like that. They also didn't notice the common room door open, Snape storming in followed by Lucius Malfoy himself or the house going dead silent.  
Devin saw the common room door open and Snape come in, she didn't think anything of it, and teachers couldn't do anything about or against students' sexuality anyway. But when everything went quiet she looked up again and found herself staring into the cold, hard eyes of Lucius Malfoy. In panic she gasped and shoved the two boys apart.  
Draco turned to glare at her, then saw she was looking straight past him. He followed her line of sight and saw what everyone was staring at.  
Lucius took one look at his son and spat, 'Disgusting' emphasising on each syllable. Before turning with a sweep of his robe and leaving the room, Snape following him.  
The house turned its attention back to Draco who had his head in his hands leaning against the wall for support. Eventually sliding down it when his legs gave way.  
'Oh shit'

* * *

Reviews? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! You don't even need an account!


End file.
